PRETTY GUARDIAN SAILOR MOON: ZODIAC STARS
by KrisagaLoyalar
Summary: The Sailor Senshi haven't had any new enemies for 4 years now and are now entering their second years at their colleges. However, a new enemy decides to show up as well as some new allies as well as some longed miss shiteneou. M for romance and violence.


**This is story I decided to write with an idea I've had for a Zodiac Warriors story I've been working on. But lately with watching Sailor Moon, getting the redone manga series, and roleplaying it on a site that I'm one, well I've decided to do a crossover of Sailor Moon with my idea of the Zodiac Warriors. It would be awesome if people read this and reviewed it. This is my very first fanfiction and I do hope that people like it. **

-

**CHAPTER ONE: A NEW ENEMEY AND ALLY?**

_Her feelings for him had never wavered, not ever since she had fully regained her memories of the past, but by then it was too late… He was now gone…_

Minako was in her dorm room writing in her journal, something that she had started to keep ever since the last battle they had as Senshi. She hadn't needed to turn into Sailor Venus for four years now and now she was a second year at Tokyo University of Arts, she still did transform into Sailor Venus now and again, only to help with Crime in Tokyo, as to annoy the police per usual to show them she was smarter than them when it came to criminals. But she would never try and work side by side with them; she just disliked the police in general and would rather work with her Senshi any day. It was the only thing she had left of being a Senshi now, ever since they defeated Chaos. Tokyo had been peaceful for four years now and it seemed that the days when an enemy presented itself to the Senshi were over. But that didn't mean she didn't think back to the past of when she had to perform her duties as a Senshi.

Minako sighed as she closed her journal before tossing it into her bedside drawer. She glanced over at the empty bed in her dorm; her roommate barely spent time in the dorm. But that didn't bother Minako one bit for it was rare for Minako to spend time in her dorm as well. She was the only one of her friends attending Tokyo University of Arts, studying in music in hopes to one day become a pop star. Her friends were still in Tokyo though, Rei-chan and Ami-chan at the prestigious Tokyo University while Usagi-chan and Makato-chan attended Seibo College. They all knew that when it came time for college they wouldn't all attend the same one as they all attended the same High School. College wasn't the time to go to the same school and have fun, it was a time to find yourself where you belong and Minako knew she belonged at Tokyo University of Arts; after all, it has been her lifelong dream to become an idol in Japan, and her mother wanted her to go to college, and thus this was the only agreement the two of them could make.

Minako glanced over at her alarm clock realizing the time it was. Three fifty five pm, she was going to be late meeting the gang at their usual restaurant. The young blond quickly jumped up from her bed, grabbed her purse, and ran right out of the room, barley remembering to lock it up. She had dashed her way down the busy streets of Tokyo, didn't even bother to stop and get on a bus knowing that running would get her there sooner.

Gasping for air, with her head hung low, Minako made it to the restaurant, five minutes late. "You're late Minako!" came the all too familiar scowling from Rei-chan. "Even Usagi managed to make it on time, couldn't you just for once learn to leave earlier?" the raven haired girl stood in front of Minako with her arms crossed, and the usual scowling face she seemed to wear.

"I'm sorry I was in the middle of working on an assignment for my music class…" she lied, not wanting the girls to know that really she was writing in her journal. Rei-chan had found it to be childish that she did this.

"Rei-chan… Give her a break, she isn't that late and at least she's here now," Minako smiled at the sweet voice of their princess, the one person the four of them vowed to protect that always doned those cute odango-buns that everyone enjoyed, especially her husband Mamoru-san. Oh how lucky Usagi-chan was to have the one she was fated with, while the one that Minako longed for she had lost so long ago. But none-the-less, she was happy for her dear princess. Quickly Minako slid into the booth next to Usagi-chan and embraced her best friend into a hug. "Usagi-chan, I miss you so much, as well as Makoto-chan and Ami-chan too," she said happily as she let go of Usagi and nodded to the other two girls.

"Yes, it seems that with the four of us being at different schools, we don't get to see each other as much as we used to, even when in Junior High we were at different schools," Ami said with a hint of sadness in her voice. Minako knew that it was Ami-chan's dream to become a doctor, and with her going to Tokyo University she was sure that Ami-chan would indeed achieve her dream.

"Tell you what, how about this weekend you all come over to my apartment and I'll cook us all up a wonderful meal," Makoto chuckled lightly just as Rei-chan slid into the booth next to her.

"You may want to start making it a bit late Makoto, I'm sure Minako will show up late as usual," Rei-chan said a bit coldly, causing Minako to glare at the raven haired girl.

"Oh come one Rei-chan, quite being so hard on Minako-chan," Usagi pleaded lightly. Minako and Usagi were usually in the same boat, both of them being late most of the time while getting reprimanded by Rei-chan. It was as if it were a never ending cycle.

The five girls laughed and talked about how their days went, without a care in the world. It was something they had gotten used to over the years with no threat of a new enemy, little did they know that soon their world would change once again as a new threat was growing, one that was bigger than the last and was sure to be a long hard fight.

The girls were in the middle of sipping on their smoothies, and nearing the end of their talk of how their days went when a scream was heard a block away. Quick to their natural Senshi instincts, the four girls ran out of the restaurant, with Ami making sure to leave money for the bill, and rush and see who it was that was screaming.

Out in the street a young girl, who looked to only be in high school, was held high in the air by some sort of dark green fairy, only it wasn't your normal size of a fairy, it was probably as big as Minako-chan herself. The girls all nodded at each other knowing what it was that they must do. Instantly the girls pulled out their pens and held them high in the air as Usagi encircled her fingers around her moon brooch.

"Venus Eternal Power!"

"Mercury Eternal Power!"

"Mars Eternal Power!"

"Jupiter Eternal Power!"

"Silver Moon Eternal, Make-up!"

With some flashes of light the girls quickly transformed into their Eternal Senshi forms, before running up to this enemy they had never seen before. It had been four years since they've last battled; they just hoped that this new enemy wasn't so much more powerful than the last.

"Hey there, freaky fairy!" Usagi-chan called out as the dark green fairy turned to look at her. "How dare you treat such a sweet young girl like that! I'm Sailor Moon, and in the name of the moon, I'll punish you!" Usagi did her normal introduction pose as the other girls stood beside her.

"Well isn't that just nice of you to introduce yourself, too bad for you I'm already done with this girl," and with a smirk the dark Fairy dropped the young girl and Rei-chan rushed forward to catch the young girl, who seemed motionless now as she laid in Rei-chan's arms. In the Dark Fairy's hand was a small fire burning that didn't take too long to go out and leave only a small diamond behind. "Drat, she isn't a holder of one," the dark Fairy cursed tossing the small diamond onto the ground.

"Venus, love me chain!" Sailor Venus called out as she whipped her chain out at the Dark Fairy, but the Dark Fairy seemed to avoid it easily.

"Mercury Aqua Rhasphody!" Sailor Mercury called out, but her shot of water was easily dodged by the Dark Green Fairy as well.

"You'll have to do better than that Senshi!" the Dark Fairy laughed out loud at the five girls, feeling that perhaps it would be so much easier to defeat the Senshi than her master made it sound like. "Now it's my turn," the Dark Green Fairy chuckled as it raised its hands up into the air, a bubble of green energy formed up in its hands before it tossed it down at the Sailor Senshi, causing a bit of an explosion by them as they all fell to the ground letting out screams. "Hmp… You guys aren't all that strong to have fall down that easily," the Dark Fairy laughed evilly.

"Aries Cardinal Fire!" a voice that none of the girls had ever heard before came out of nowhere, as a wave of fire in the shape of a ram shot out at the Dark Fairy causing it to fall to the ground, cringing in pain.

"Who goes there?" Sailor Moon called out as she managed to get up and turned around only to see a beautiful girl in a white red fuku, much different from there's as she didn't have the bow on the front as they did, but instead hers was sleeveless with a solid red line going down the middle and there were some soft grey cicular designs on the sides of the red line and her collar hadsome red and white stripes. her skirt was black and her red and white boots came up to her mid-thigh and her gloves just past her elbows, matched closely with her boots. She had a silver staff in her hands, with two red orbs on both ends, the top end having to be bigger orbs then the bottom end as well as a curved silver design that came out of the top two orbs.

"Guided by the god of war, and with the power of the cardinal fire inside of me, I'm Zodiac Warrior Aries and I've come to incinerate you!" she called out as she pointed at the Dark Green Fairy.

The five Senshi girls blinked, a bit bewildered by the girl that just showed up on the scene. Was she a Senshi like them? But she had called herself Zodiac Warrior? Perhaps she was something else.

"Ugh… you think you can just show up out of nowhere and attack me," the Dark Green Fairy groaned as it tried to get up off of the ground.

"I wouldn't try to get up if I were you," Aries said as she stood over the Dark Green Fairy, her staff pointed down at the thing. "Didn't you catch the part where I said I've come to incinerate you," the young brunette smiled, she had her hair up into two pigtails and had two silver clips in her hair that had the sign for Aries on them and she had a necklace around her neck that had a diamond pendant on it with a silver design of a ram around it.

"Like you can defeat me little girl, you just happened to catch me off guard," the Dark Green Fairy grinned as it sat up holding its hands above its head as a green light begun to form, but quickly the Dark Fairy had fallen over and turned to ask by another powerful blast of fire.

The young warrior smirked before turning around and bending over to pick up the small diamond that lay on the ground. She walked over to Mars who was holding the young girl that had gotten attacked. She kneeled down holding the diamond out in front of the girl's heart and quickly it went back into the girl's heart, and Mars was watching the warrior in awe. "Who are you, and where do you come from?" the girl questioned Aries.

Aries looked up at the raven haired Senshi and smiled. "You'll know in due time, but now isn't the time to tell." She stood up and then turned to look at Sailor Moon. "I'm sure we'll see each other again soon, but by then you will have changed dear Princess Serenity."

The girls gasped, how'd did this warrior know about their princess. Sailor Moon herself seemed to be at a loss for words as she swore she had never seen the girl in her life before. Aries just winked at the young blond and then with a flash of light from her staff, the girl seemed to vanish in thin air.


End file.
